Parenting On The Shore
by AdamaGirl
Summary: Sequel to my series, Babies... This is the story of Bill, Laura, and Baby Jude, in their new lives together on the Shore of Elysian! Chapter 7 is now posted!
1. There You Are!

_**Disclosure: I do not own BSG, or any of its characters- yet they live on in my heart... SO SAY WE ALL!**_

"Laura... are you awake?"

Spooned in her husband's arms, the former president smiled in the dark. "MmmHmm."

"Can I touch your tummy?"

Laura's smile widened. She didn't know what was more adorable– the fact that he felt he had to ask permission to touch the gentle swell of her abdomen, or that he actually uttered the word _tummy_.

As it was, the couple had taken to sleeping in the daybed of their cabin's loft, as they awaited the coming birth of their daughter, Jude. Conceived and born originally on New Caprica, their child had only lived a few hours before passing peacefully in Laura's arms, during the Cylon Occupation. Now on the Elysian Shore, the Adamas were being given a literal second chance at parenting right from the very start.

"Of course, Husker," Laura replied as she rubbed Bill's arm. "You know, you never have to ask."

Bill smiled as he kissed his wife's shoulder. "Yeah. Guess it's just habit. Carolanne didn't like me to touch her, when she was pregnant with Lee and Zak. Ever."

Laura hummed as she felt the warmth of Bill's hand slip beneath her chemise, to caress her aforementioned tummy. She'd had a few occasions in which she'd crossed paths with the first Mrs. Adama, while in Elysian, and over time, Laura had come to understand the very complicated woman.

"I like it when you touch me. Always."

"Good."

Responding to her father, little Jude kicked from within Laura's womb, enthralling both of her parents to no end.

"She's getting so strong," Laura noted with awe. "She was never this active on New Caprica."

Bill huffed. "Conditions on that planet weren't conducive to growing much of anything, babies especially."

"We did our best.

"Yes... no thanks to Baltar..."

At mention of Gaius Frakking Baltar, Jude punched a tiny fist, causing both of her parents to laugh out loud.

"I know that Jude will be here soon, but I just wish that we could see her, right now," Bill mused. "The Shore has every beautiful wonder in all of the Worlds, and then millions more that are unimaginable... but no ultrasound machine. How is it, that we can't see the Nugget before she's born?"

"Oh, but we can."

"How so?"

Laura covered Bill's hand with her own, then instructed him to close his eyes.

"Now what?"

"Think only of her."

Laura knew the moment that he'd done just that, as she felt him startle just a bit.

"My god... Laura..."

"What do you see?"

Bill knew by his wife's tone that she knew very well what he was seeing behind his closed lids. He also knew that she was witnessing the very same scene, and that it was the most beautiful thing ever.

"I see her," Bill replied in his softest whisper. "I see Jude."

Laura couldn't help but giggle.

And so did Bill.

Within the womb, Jude floated in her liquid cradle beneath her mother's heart. She was tiny and perfect, and a dream come true. Her eyes were open, and one of her little hands was holding onto a foot. And darn it, but she was smiling back at her parents.

The whole vision was better that any ultrasound image could ever have been, because it was just like being right next to their daughter. She was safe and warm, and growing with each passing second, and the whole thing was an absolute miracle.

"She's beautiful, Teach," Bill said, once her found his words. "But how is this even possible?"

Laura opened her eyes and carefully shifted, to face her baby's father.

"In Elysian, all things are possible, Bill."

"Yeah, but... wow!"

Laura kissed him, softly pressing her lips to his.

"It happened for the first time, just yesterday. I was in the market place," she explained upon parting from Bill's mouth. "I was smelling some flowers on display, when I felt Jude kick. Without thinking, I closed my eyes and put my hand to where she was positioned– and then... there she was! I could see her as clearly as I'm seeing you right now. Elosha found me, minutes later– standing there amidst the stalls, just crying. Elosha knew what had happened, and explained that it was just another perk of parenting on the Shore."

"I'll say," Bill replied before kissing his wife and mother of his child, once again. He'd never felt closer to Laura than in that moment. He loved her beyond words, yet he told her so anyway.

"I love you, that much, too," Laura said as she tucked her head into the crook of Bill's neck.

"Good."

Laura laughed as she felt the beat of Bill's pulse, and then the stir of something a bit lower down his body.

"You know, you can do something other than just touch my tummy."

Bill chuckled. Frakking had been anther thing that was off-limits during both of Carolanne's pregnancies... as she feared Bill might've squished Lee and Zak as he pressed his body against hers.

Thank God, Laura knew better, because just being near her blossoming self, such as they were in that moment, made him into an incredibly horny Tauron bull.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Laura giggled as Bill rolled them to his back, dragging her on top of himself. Together, they asked their daughter to go to sleep, because Mommy and Daddy needed to play while they still could. Jude did just that, and the Adamas made love, slowly and carefully– as not to disturb their little one as she snoozed inside her mother's womb.

Sometime later, Bill and Laura would join Jude in shared slumber, in which all three dreamed of their future life together.

Parenting on the Shore was going to be so much fun!

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	2. Birth Day

_**A/N: Here's the second chapter, which features Jude's birth! I've included content from Chapter 21 of my series Babies, which took place before this story. Loads of fluffiness live here, and I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading!**_

CHAPTER 2

"Are your eyes still closed?"

Laura Roslin-Adama snorted, as she bounced in her husband's arms. "Yes, Bill."

The former admiral glanced down at his wife, as he carried her in his arms. The fan of her lashes upon her ivory skin made him grin. Her weight, and that of their unborn baby, was not a problem for him. All of his aches and pains from battle, had disappeared the day he arrived on the Shore of Elysian, and he'd taken every opportunity since then, to sweep Laura off her feet.

When Bill wasn't looking, Laura cheated, and sneaked a peek. She saw a cerulean blue sky, and puffy white clouds above them. The sun felt warm on her skin, and the faint sound of water could be heard in the near distance.

She'd been uncomfortable for the last two days. Pregnant for the second time, with their daughter Jude, Laura was not being spared from the less wonderful aspects of impending motherhood. It was one of the odd parts of living on the Shore, that she would have to take the kinda-bad with the very good. It was explained to Laura, by God Himself, that because she was pregnant in life, on New Caprica, during greatly difficult times during the Cylon Occupation, and without Bill, she would experience every aspect of gestation that there was.

Ron Moore, as God liked to be called, had a very strange sense of humor...

But since day one, from the minute they knew that Jude was inside of Laura once again, Bill had been the most attentive father-to-be, ever.

It came as no surprise to Laura, as that was the man she'd fallen in love. The one who would have done– and did, anything for her, in life. He'd sat by her side during two bouts of cancer... risked all to rescue her– and all of their people from New Caprica, and then– later drifted in space, waiting for her in a Raptor when the Cylon Baseship she'd been on had jumped away from the fleet.

Bill had admittedly been an absent father to his two sons, Lee and Zak. The fact weighed on him, even on the Shore, and he was determined that all of that would be different with Jude.

And Laura...

So, she let him _surprise_ her with his plan. Bill Adama was famous for his grand gestures, and Laura loved them because she loved _him_.

He set her down briefly, in the soft grass.

"Keep your eyes closed."

"Okay."

Laura felt Bill untie the gauzy paraeu that she'd taken to wearing throughout the recent days. The soft fabric felt wonderful against the taut skin of her baby bump, and was dyed in a color that only existed in Elysian. If aqua blue were to combine with pink and lavender in Life, it would be a muddy mess– but on the Shore, the blend made for the most indescribably beautiful hue to ever be created.

Needless to say, the color was featured greatly, in Jude's nursery...

"You're beautiful, Laura," Bill husked as he stripped off his tanks and jeans. "I know you don't feel that way now, but you are to me."

She smiled as he pressed his lips to hers. "Thank you, Honey."

And then Laura felt herself being swept into Bill's arms, once again.

His dog tags jingled against his bare chest, as he waded them into the crystalline lake.

The water was pleasantly cool, and wonderfully refreshing, as they stayed together in that moment. Laura smiled, and opened her eyes, to find her husband staring at her with tremendous love in his blue eyes.

Bill set her down on the sandy bottom of the lake. "I thought this would make you feel better. I know how you like being in the water, and the weightlessness should ease your burden."

"Major brownie points, Husker," Laura stated with a hum as she tugged on Bill's tags, and drew him into a kiss.

"Thanks, Teach."

Their kiss deepened, and just as Laura felt Bill begin to lose himself in her, she took her opportunity to push him backwards and into the deeper part of the lake.

He came up sputtering, as water sluiced down him and dripped from his silver-black hair, and mustached upper lip.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Am, I?"

"Uh huh."

Laura squeaked as her husband pushed her, albeit gently, into the water from which he'd surfaced from. Instead of waiting for her to pop back up, Bill dove back under and found his pregnant love.

They kissed, beneath the surface, as their daughter kicked with joy inside Laura's tummy. The parents were playing, and she wanted to play as well.

Bill and Laura were both laughing, as they rose from the water together. They splashed and teased each other like children themselves, before their fingers eventually turned pruney and they finally got out and laid on the bank.

The sunlight felt wonderful on their naked bodies.

Laura liked that she never got burned to a crisp...

Bill liked that he no longer had a thick red scar down the center of his chest...

Elysian Membership, had it's perks.

They were about to take advantage of the sweetly lazy moment, and make love right then and there, but suddenly Laura's water broke!

The biggest grin was plastered on Bill's face...

Only to be outdone by Laura's...

"She's ready! Our Jude is coming!" proclaimed the father-to-be, as he jumped to his feet and began pulling on his clothing with military speed.

Laura sat up, and placed a hand to her naked belly. Her contractions had yet to start, but she knew that they would be doing so, and soon. When Bill reached down to help her up, she waved him off.

"I want to stay here, Bill. I want to have Jude by our lake, and in the warmth of the sunshine. When she was first born on New Caprica, it was in a cold, dark tent, surrounded by Cylon Centurions. But we're free now, and I want her first breaths to be able to taste all that Elysian has to offer."

Bill frowned a bit, as he knelt in the grass beside his wife.

"And she will, Laura. But she'll be doing so from inside our cabin."

The former president thinned her lips, in disagreement. "Husker–"

"No," the former admiral cut in. "No Husker-ing me, _Teach_. I wasn't there for the two of you, back then. I had no idea that Jude even existed, and that is something that I will regret for all of Eternity. This time is different. Everything is different, now. We have a proper home, and no dangers to worry about. We're together now, and our daughter is coming, Laura. Please, let me take you home to our cabin, so that we can welcome Jude in a proper setting– one with a comfortable bed and blankets and pillows, and all the things you might need or want. Call me a chauvinist Tauron if you want, because I am that at heart. But–"

"Okay," Laura soothed. She saw the passion in Bill's eyes, and she knew to give in. It hadn't happened many times during their relationship, as Laura almost always won out in their disagreements, but she also knew when Bill truly needed something.

And now was one of those moments...

"We can go home?"

Laura smiled at her husband, as she felt the start of her first contraction. "Yes. And we need to hurry, because I can feel the little nugget coming, and our bed is sounding more and more inviting by the minute."

And at that, Bill helped Laura to her feet and helped her re-tie her pareau. She giggled when he stuffed her panties into his pocket, after saying that she wouldn't be wearing them for long anyway.

"This is really happening," Laura stated before quickly kissing him.

Bill chuckled huskily as they parted, then replied, "Yep, and just I feel like a kid at Saturnalia, waiting for the best present ever."

"Me too."

When Bill attempted to pick Laura up again, she waved him off, saying that the walk back to the cabin was not too far and that it would help her labor progress. Her husband obeyed her wishes, but remained ever-ready if she would need assistance.

###

A few hours later, Laura was ever grateful for her husband's help...

And the comforts of their home...

Not that she needed them, of course.

"Oh, God! Bill! Please!"

He hurried with the fresh bowl of cool water, and a new stack of fluffy wash cloths, all in hopes of easing his wife's condition. When Bill returned to their bedroom, he found Laura sitting on the edge of their bed. She was flushed and sweaty, and the look in her eyes said that she was not loving the current moment she was in.

"What can I do?"

Laura glared up at Bill. "You did plenty enough, on New Caprica. Admiral."

The man coughed nervously. "I seem to recall _you_ asking me to knock you up. Madam President."

"I was high on weed at the time."

"True."

Despite her look of wanting to airlock him, Bill went to her side and proceeded to wet a cloth and smooth it across her already damp forehead. That helped a bit, as Laura hummed softly while cradling her belly.

Bolstered by his efforts of doing good, Bill continued to cool his wife's chest and arms, all while singing the song he serenaded her with during the night of New Caprica's groundbreaking.

"I've got a girl... gonna show her all my dreams..."

Laura giggled at that, and then kissed Bill's concerned brow. "We need to thank Juan, for that song, the next time we see him."

Bill nodded. "He and his wife Lupe' will come to Jude's Presentation, I'm sure."

"Our families and friends can't wait," Laura said of the future event, in which all of their loved ones on the Shore would get to officially meet the newest Roslin-Adama. "But first she has to come out."

Continuing to serve as Laura's midwife, her husband felt between her legs to check on her progress. Finding that she was not fully dilated enough to push, Bill suggested that they try walking a bit, to help speed things along and for a change of scenery for Laura.

"You're very good at this."

"I was about to say the same of you."

Laura laughed huskily as they arrived outside, to stand on their wraparound porch. The air felt good outside, but she was glad they were still under their cozy roof.

"This is never an easy process," Laura stated. "I was there as a kid, when both of my sisters were born, and I helped Cally Tyrol when she gave birth to Nicholas during the Occupation. It hurts like a motherfrakker, no matter what."

"If I could, I'd take the pain for you."

Bill's solemn declaration went directly to Laura's heart, as she knew that had always been the case with him.

"I know."

She hoped that he'd known the same was true for her, in regard to him.

"Yeah, of course I knew," Bill replied without prompt.

Just as they came together in a kiss, a powerful contraction tore through Laura, and her knees buckled. Before she could drop to the floorboards of their deck, Bill swept her into his arms and carried her back to their bed.

"We can do this, Laura."

" _We?_ " she teased sassily. "You're going to pass something the size of a grapefruit, out the hole in your cock?"

Her husband paled and blushed, simultaneously, as he mentally pictured their baby's head emerging from his tarse.

"No, I..."

Laura's happy laughter was cut short by another quick, but deep contraction. It caused her to double forward and clutch her legs, which were bent at the knees. Half moons were scored into her bare thighs, as her now sweat soaked paraeu was bunched up to just below her breasts.

Bill made himself useful, and checked his wife's progress.

Jude's head had fully emerged.

The parents took turns touching their daughter's wet scalp. She had a ton of hair, which was not a surprise, but the look in Laura's eyes upon feeling her child for the second First Time, made Bill's heart break.

There was fear in her green depths, and Bill knew instantly what Laura was thinking and remembering.

A cold, dark tent...

Jude's first birth...

Too soon...

Before she could envision the last memory, Bill moved to kiss Laura's fears away.

"It's not going to be like the last time, Teach. Our girl is strong, and destined to be with us. Remember what the oracle told you long ago, on New Caprica?"

His wife nodded through the pain of her last contraction. Adama babies were known to have wide shoulders, and to Laura it felt like little Jude was about to split her in two.

 _ **The Guide & The Mariner shall bring forth a New Life– and she shall be the tangible symbol of their love...**_

"It's going to be alright, Husker," Laura stated finally, as she kissed her husband.

And it was.

Laura gave one final push, and Jude Persephone Roslin-Adama popped right out– just like a tiny Viper through one of Galactica's launch tubes, right into her father's large and very capable hands.

The newborn cried her healthy little lungs out, like a future president or admiral would, and it was music to both of her parents ears, needless to say.

And it brought tears of great joy to both Bill and Laura.

Without even waiting to dry her off, Bill tenderly laid his daughter on Laura's bared chest, and joined them both in bed. He would deliver the afterbirth later, and bury it in accordance with Tauran tradition– but in that moment he was needed somewhere else far greater.

Laura hummed as Bill kissed her, and then Jude.

Their girl was a total and sweet combination of them both.

"She's a Roslin, for sure," Bill said of Jude's dark red hair, and delicate hands.

Laura giggled as she examined her daughter's wide feet, and knew that Jude didn't get them from her. That was Bill's genetic contribution, as was his beautiful tan skin.

"She's perfect," Laura proclaimed.

"Just like her mommy," Bill added, as he kissed both of his two girls softly.

Laura hummed yet again, as she kissed her husband's smiling mouth. "And her daddy."

After a few minutes of watching their daughter reverently, both parents noticed Jude rooting against Laura's chest, and wimper lustily.

"She's hungry!"

Laura and Bill smiled at each other's excited joy, in knowing that Jude was in need of her first feeding. The birth process had to have been an ordeal for her as well, so it was no wonder that Jude had a healthy appetite.

So with great pride and awe, the parents watched as Jude latched on easily to one of Laura's yearning nipples, and suckle like a little pro.

"She's a noisy eater," Bill noted, with a smile.

Laura snorted. "Not unlike you when you have a bowl of noodles."

The parents laughed quietly, with joy, and agreed that every one of the sights and sounds of their daughter were the most beautiful ever, and were well worth the very long journey that they'd taken to get there.

"I'd say it's about time, wouldn't you?" Laura asked Bill rhetorically, echoing his reaction to her declaration of love to him years before.

"Yep."

They were finally a family... and it was more than good!

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	3. Presentation Day

_**A/N: So, here's the next mega-chapter! I'm so in love with Baby Jude, and thank all of you for enjoying her story!**_

CHAPTER 3

Caught between sleep and waking, Bill Adama was taken back to his childhood.

The Old Tauron song, a lullaby that told the story of a young man that captured the stars to make a necklace for his love, had been sung to him by his Tsattie.

At the time, his family still lived in their Caprica City apartment, and had yet to officially move to the beachfront home in Qualai. Ruth did not approve of their relocation to the beachside community, which was populated by many with Old Money. Also, she did not trust the Greystones, who lived next door, and voiced her displeasure of Joseph Adama's friendship with Daniel Greystone, on a regular basis.

But she adored her Little Bull, and babied him in secret.

The song, sung in the old language had soothed him on many a night when his parents worked late.

Fully awake now, Bill smiled at the source of the tune.

He dressed, pulling on jeans and tanks, then padded barefoot out to the deck of their cabin. It was there that he found the source of the gentle singing.

Laura was nursing their month-old daughter, while sitting on the wide chaise lounge. Baby Jude was near sleep, as her mother was stroking her rosy cheek, and murmuring the old standard.

Bill was almost afraid to approach, as the sight moved him to tears. He hesitated, until Laura finally paused in her singing, and beckoned him lovingly.

"Since when do you know Tauron- other than my favorite swear words?"

Laura hummed, as Jude disengaged and waited to sleep so she could be burped. Daddy Bill took on that duty, as he joined her mommy on the chaise.

"I had a bit of time on my hands, as I waited for you to arrive on the Shore," Laura explained. "That and the fact that Joe pulled the Ethnic Card on me, and refused to speak to me in Colonial Standard. He didn't like that you'd married a Caprican- for the second time, no less, and a politician at that. So I had to win him over... your mother and Uncle Samuel were wonderful teachers."

"Coming from the former Secretary of Education, that's quite a complement."

"Ruth taught me the song. She said that I needed to know it... obviously she knew something that I didn't."

The parents kissed, and made a love sammie, with Jude as the center filling.

"I don't want to do it, Bill," Laura said as they parted. "I don't want to share her."

Bill huffed. "They gave us a month, Teach."

"I know what we agreed to," Laura replied with a sigh, as her husband coaxed a burp from their infant daughter. "But I think we should ask for more time."

Jude's official presentation, to their family and friends on the Shore, was scheduled for later that day. Everyone was waiting to meet the littlest Adama- or Roslin, depending on who's family you asked, and the hours were counting down quickly as the time approached.

Bill smiled at his wife. Back when she was President of the Colonies, she often dug in her heals on a particular policy, and, she still continued to do it, on occasion, in their life in Elysian.

"It'll just be a couple hours. Everyone will get their fill of Jude, and then that'll be that," Bill cheered brightly. "I, myself, am anxious to see how much lipstick tagging she gets from the Roslin Women, not to mention all of the Sixes that will likely show up."

"Oh, God!"

Bill chuckled, softly, as the baby snoozed against his chest. He rose from the chaise, and offered a hand to Laura, who took it naturally.

"We'll have fun," Jude's mommy finally pronounced.

Bill smiled toothily, as they entered the indoors of their cabin. He and Laura would let their baby take her morning nap, and then bathed and dressed her for her debut before an adoring crowd.

But in the meantime, while Jude slept, her parents would have a little sexy time...

Laura gave a husky giggle, as she read Bill's thoughts...

Maybe the day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Tables had been set out, in the grassy field near the lake, and all manners of food and drink were made available to the guests, as they mingled and gushed excitedly about meeting the little angel baby.

Judith Roslin and Evelyn Adama had planned the affair, and both women worked well together. Each were highly organized individuals, and had been very career oriented in Life. Since their families joined, the pair had become good friends.

Their husbands, however, remained cautious of one another.

Ed Roslin didn't trust the former mob lawyer...

Joe Adama thought the botany professor was light in his Birkenstocks...

But both couldn't wait to finally meet their granddaughter, after a lifetime of waiting.

The gathered crowd cheered, once the new family of three finally arrived at the gathering.

All three were dressed in white, as if for a wedding. Bill was in a linen shirt and drawstring pants, while Laura was in a flowy maxi dress, with gold bracelets at her wrists. Jude was the centerpiece, naturally, in an ethereal dress of ruffles galore, combined with a sparkly pink headband.

The child looked like a true princess, and everyone couldn't wait to hold her.

Laura's mother, Judith Roslin- Jude's namesake, was the first of the group to get that honor. Her quiet tears of joy, matched Laura's, as three generations of Roslin Women, were gathered together.

"She's as beautiful as I pictured."

"Thank you, Mother."

The women embraced, then Judith turned to Bill and pulled him into a hug.

"And thank you, William, for giving my daughter this precious gift of a child. I always hoped that Laura would know motherhood, with a true partner in love. You are that for her, and I am very proud to call you my Son."

Bill didn't know what to say, as he was in as much awe of Judith Roslin, as his wife was. "Laura is the one who truly gave me a gift. She and Jude are–"

Judith hummed, halting Bill in mid-declaration. She embraced him again, then whispered in his ear, "I know."

Before any tears could fall, the Adamas came forward, and met the newest member of their family.

"You did good, Son," Joseph stated horcely, as he held his granddaughter for the first time. The man had given similar approval of Laura, months before, at the couple's wedding, and he meant it every bit then as he did now.

Bill saw the emotion in his father's eyes, and nodded in silent reply.

The other members of their families were next to meet Jude, and the child did not dissapoint. A natural diplomat, she never fussed as Laura's father and sisters smothered her in kisses. Bill's mother Evelyn, was next in line, followed by his siblings and uncle, Samuel.

Bill's half siblings, Tamara and Willie, doted on their niece, showering her with tickles and kisses.

But of course, it was Tsattie Ruth, who nearly stole the baby outright. The normally stoic woman was reduced to a mass of loving goo, as she held Jude in her tattooed arms. And were it not for the Adamas' elder children- both natural and adopted, Ruth would never had let her go.

"I always wanted a little sister," confessed Zak Adama, as he finally got temporary custody of Jude, and swiftly tucked her into his arm.

"Not me," Kara retorted with a smirk that quickly turned into a shy smile. "But if I have to have one, this little nugget will do. Good job, Old Man!"

"She's really cute, Ma'am," Billy Keikeya told his former boss. Laura's former aide had come with his love, Dee, who added her own adoration of the infant, along with a million kisses.

Bill and Laura continued to take turns mingling about the group, with Jude in arm. Occasionally the baby bestowed her audience with a smile of bubbles, or a sleepy coo. Never once, ever, did she cry– even when she became covered in lipstick tags.

When the baby began to indicate her need to feed, Laura waived Bill off so that he could visit with his uncle Samuel, while she and Jude found a secluded tree nearby, to sit under.

Just as Bill had promised, it had been a lovely day of celebration, with their families and friends. Food had been eaten, music had been danced to, and a good time had been had by all. But even so, Laura enjoyed the quiet moment, away from the fray, as much as her daughter.

With great skill, the new mother deftly unbuttoned the row of tiny buttons on the bodice of her dress with one hand, and parted the opening to allow Jude to suckle.

Laura had never known such joy, as that she experienced with every feeding time.

Jude took after her daddy, and was a very good eater.

Neither mother, nor child, noticed the arrival of the two newcomers to their midst.

"Congratulations, Laura. You deserve this."

The woman looked up to find her two former New Caprican teaching assistants, kneeling before her.

"Maya... Tory... It's so good to see you!"

Both women smiled with genuine warmth for their former superior, although Tory Foster was noticeably contrite.

"It's good to see you, too, Laura," replied the exotically beautiful Cylon.

"And Jude!" Maya added excitedly, while breaking the ice between Laura and Tory. "My God, but she's so beautiful. You and the admiral must be so happy."

"We are," Laura replied with an unabashed smile. "And seeing both of you, here, is a joy as well."

Tory pressed her hands together. "When the word came of Jude's Presentation, I didn't think I should attend... but Maya convinced me to come with her."

"She had to!" Maya chimed in. "I brought my husband and son, and they both agreed that Tory needed to see the baby."

"I'm glad you did," Laura told them both. "The two of you were with me during my pregnancy on New Caprica, when things were less than wonderful. Now that they are, it is good to enjoy the moment."

Both women agreed, and offered future babysitting duties, before taking their leave.

"Tory Foster, as a babysitter? Can we trust that?"

Laura looked to find that her husband had arrived, wearing more than a few lipstick tags upon his weathered cheeks.

"I think so."

Bill chuckled. "Tom Zarek crashed the party, and sends his regards."

Laura groaned.

"Shall we go kick everyone out and tell them to go home and leave us alone?"

Before her mommy could reply, little Jude disengaged from Laura's breast, and gave a squeaky affirmative to her daddy's suggestion.

The parents laughed, then set about thanking their guests for coming.

Their loved ones had adored the baby fully...

All of the food and drink at the buffet table was consumed...

Finally, the celebration came to a very sweet end...

As the Adama Three made their way toward their cabin home, they were stopped by two more guests, who'd been late to the party.

Dr. Sherman Cottle, and Elosha.

Both apologized for being so tardy, but wanted to give their well wishes and congratulations in person.

"She's absolutely gorgeous!" Elosha declared upon seeing the sleepy Jude.

"Yeah," agreed the retired doctor. "Thank Ron that she looks like you, Madam President."

Bill glared at Cottle, then thanked the white haired man for being there for his girls, the first time around.

Cottle waived him off, as usual, but the emotion in his eyes said otherwise.

"I'm just glad you guys finally got your happy ending."

Elosha playfully nudged the crusty man who'd become her partner on the Shore, and pressed a small gift for the baby, into one of Laura's hands. It was a delicate necklace, with a tiny glowing solitaire pendant.

"This is beautiful, Elosha," Laura remarked to her friend. "Thank you!"

The woman smiled in reply. "It is from God Himself. Ron wanted to come today, but is very busy, as you know. He said that He'll see you eventually. In the meantime, this necklace is for Jude to wear when she's a bit older than she is now. The charm is the very star that she was conceived under, that night the two of you were together on New Caprica... Ron said that-"

"Please, Woman!" Cottle interrupted sharply. "No one needs to hear all of the details of how the kid came to be! Its bad enough that I've seen each of her parents naked... so I surely don't want to even think what it looks like when they're frakking!"

Bill coughed, as he'd become very bit as uncomfortable as his former major was. "It's a wonderful gift that Jude will treasure as much as Laura and I do, and we'll thank Mr. Moore when we see Him, eventually."

Cottle and Elosha both hugged the couple and kissed the child, then graciously took their leave.

And finally, it was just Bill, Laura, and Jude, once again.

* * *

Inside their cabin, Bill drew Laura and Jude a warm bath, as was their end-of-day custom. Soothing and gentle green tea-scented bubble bath was added to the water, and both mother and daughter enjoyed the well earned relaxation time.

Bill massaged his wife's shoulders, as she leaned back in the claw footed tub, and into his touch. "You shared nicely, today, Laura. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Honey. It wasn't easy, but it ended up being a lovely day. I'm proud of you, as well. I saw your face the first time you handed Jude off, and you were every bit as unwilling as I was."

"Guilty as charged."

"Well, we did it, and that's that... so are you going to join us, or what?" Laura asked, as Jude spooned against her chest in the warmth of the bath.

Bill shed his clothes, and was in the tub before Laura could even hum.

"Our girl likes the water."

"She's a natural swimmer."

Laura smiled at her husband, who was folded across from her, at the foot of the tub. "We should take her down to the lake tomorrow, and start swimming lessons."

Bill grunted. "Teach, Jude's barely a month old."

"Actually, I was thinking that you and I might need the lessons– so that we can keep with _her_ ," Laura suggested with a husky laugh.

To prove her point, Laura passed Jude to Bill, by way of floating the baby in the water on her back.

The proud daddy grinned, as he took his daughter in his hands, and held her to his muscled chest.

Laura loved seeing Bill and Jude together, as they were nothing short of adorable. The baby was just a shade lighter of tan than him, and so far her eyes were still the dark blue color she'd been born with. They matched Bill's perfectly, and Laura prayed daily that they would not change.

Unable to resist the sight of her husband and child, amidst all the bubbles in the tub, Laura closed the gap between herself and them.

At once, the very much in love parents kissed tenderly, which caused their daughter to react playfully.

Bill grunted, as he felt a tiny jet of new warmth in the bath water.

"Did Jude just potty? In the tub?"

Laura giggled as she kissed her husband again.

"Uh huh."

"The joys of parenting," Bill stated with a mock huff.

Defending her sweet self, Jude actually squeaked a tiny baby laugh, which in turn caused her mommy and daddy to smile.

"Totally," Laura replied.

Bill huffed gamely, before kissing his each of his girls. "Yeah, totally."

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	4. Role Reversal

_**A/N: Those of you who read and liked my story**_ **The Education Of Laura Roslin ,** _ **will enjoy this chapter... Many thanks, as always!**_

CHAPTER 4

Laura needed to hurry...

She'd been gone too long...

Picking up her pace, she was in a near run as she traversed the path from the village, to their cabin home. Laura's pulse pounded, and her chest was heavy and slightly achy.

She knew that she was needed.

Still, the Roslyn Girls Lunch had been fun, and long overdue...

In Life, Laura and her sisters had gathered together, at least once a month- if not more, to have an epic and leisurely lunch at a fancy restaurant or one of their homes. They ate delicious food, drank wine- and sometimes Ambrosia, and gossiped and laughed until they cried and their eye makeup was ruined. It was tradition, and it was good.

Now that Laura, Sandra, and Cheryl were all together again, in Elysian, the tradition continued. And the fact that their mother, Judith, was also with them, and able to be included in on all of the fun, made things even more special.

But now, the littlest Roslyn Girl needed Laura, badly.

It was the first time she'd been away from Jude, since the baby's birth, nearly six weeks prior. Laura's mother and sisters had suggested the get-together, while attending Jude's Presentation. It had sounded lovely and wonderful, at the time, and was something that was admittedly long overdue.

Though now, Laura felt tremendous guilt for leaving her child... even for a few hours.

Once inside their cabin, Laura found the main living area to be relatively neat and tidy. A few assorted baby items took up real estate on the sofa, while Bill's dishes from his lunch- a bowl and pair of chopsticks, along with a coffee stained mug, were stacked near the sink in the kitchen.

The only sign of outward disorder was with two bottles of breast milk that Laura had prepared for her daughter, which now sat on center island that separated the kitchen from the dining area. One bottle was completely full, while the other was laying on its side, with a small puddle of milk nearby.

All of that, but there was no Jude, nor her daddy in sight.

The cabin was utterly quiet, and for a moment Laura began to worry.

And then she heard a low and familiar voice, coming from the direction of Jude's room.

Laura took a deep cleansing breath, before following the sound of Bill's gentle singing.

She teased him frequently for being off key in his serenades, but whenever he sang to Jude, he sounded perfect and mellifluous.

And this occasion he was especially so.

As Laura neared the threshold of the baby's room, Bill halted his song in order to speak lovingly to his daughter.

His words, said in Tauron, were tender and from the purest part of his soul.

"It's a good thing we have all of Eternity, as it will take me just that long to find the right words to tell you how much I love you."

The new father paused, his voice choked with emotion. Laura heard him sniff, and she knew that her husband was as crying.

"The same is true with your mother," Bill continued. "I once told her that she is my sine qua non, and now the same is true of you. My girls are the very best part of me, and there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for either one of you."

As Laura entered the room, she saw first hand, the extent of her husband's words.

Seated in the rocking chair that he'd gifted Laura with, months before, Bill was so absorbed in his infant daughter that he never even noticed when Laura entered the room.

His blue denim work shirt was unbuttoned and open wide, as he held Jude to his muscled chest.

Laura smiled openly at the sight before her, as it was every bit as touching as it was giggle-worthy.

Very clearly, Baby Jude was latched on to one of he daddy's pecs, and suckling with vigor.

Bill cupped his daughter's tiny bottom in one hand, while supporting her fuzzy red head in the other. His anatomy put him at a slight disadvantage, as his pecs, while nicely toned and muscled, were not exactly conducive to breastfeeding. Still, the former admiral was making things work, and Jude was as happy as a little clam in wet sand.

The baby held the chain of his dog tags tightly in one of her little fists, while her free hand was splayed upon Bill's chest. Jude's blue eyes were wide open, as she looked up at him with complete trust.

Unable to stay away for any longer, Laura went to them.

Bill blushed upon seeing his wife. She kissed him softly, and then their daughter.

"Am I doing this right, Teach?" Bill asked in a whisper.

Laura wiped away a solitary tear from her cheek, and nodded. "Yes, Husker."

Bill coughed softly, then soothed away Jude's slight distress by the sudden change to their connection. He stroked her head with the pad of his thumb, then nickered to her like Laura often did in similar situations.

"Jude got hungry while you were gone," Bill explained. "I tried feeding her with the bottles you made, but she wasn't having any of it. I knew that she wasn't gonna starve, but on the other hand I could tell that she was stressed."

As if such a thing as true stress could even happen on the Shore.

Laura smiled at Bill's concern.

"As I was holding her and trying to stop her crying, the most overwhelming feeling came over me," Bill continued. "My chest hurt, and then-"

"You started leaking?" Laura asked with a giggle.

Bill huffed uncomfortably. "I knew it was _possible_ , but I never thought it would happen to me."

"Until it did."

"Yeah."

When Jude finally disengaged from Bill's pec, Laura took her from him and went about coaxing a much needed burp from the baby. The parents' roles had been completely reversed, and it was fun to be able to help the other.

Together, they readied Jude for her after lunch nap, and settled her down in the sleigh-style crib in the center of the nursery. As Jude was still so young, and woke often in the night, she normally slept in a basket beside her parents' bed, or between them. But nap time, however, was spent in her own room.

"How was your lunch with the Roslin Girls?" Bill asked quietly, as he and Laura slipped away.

"Wonderful," Laura replied honestly. "I loved every minute of it, but coming home to you and Jude was even better."

Bill grinned. "We had fun too," he said of his and Jude's Daddy/Daughter Time. "But we missed you... Obviously."

They kissed in the hallway that separated their room from Jude's.

"I missed you, too," Laura confessed as Bill held her in his arms. The love she felt for him was overwhelming, and she told him so in Tauran.

Bill couldn't help but smile, as he loved that Laura now knew the language of his heritage.

"When I was feeding Jude, I got this feeling..."

Laura arched a brow, as she knew instantly what he meant. "Really? Do tell..."

Bill blushed three shades of pink.

"Is it wrong that our daughter gave me an erection?"

Laura laughed as she kissed her husband. "Let's just say that Jude gives you a run for your money in giving me orgasms."

Bill huffed in amusement, as his wife led him to their en-suite bathroom.

Grabbing a soft washcloth, Laura ran it under a warm tap, wetting the cloth just a bit, before smoothing it across her husband's bared chest.

"Its important to keep your nipples clean," Laura noted huskily, as Bill drew in a breath in reaction to her touch.

He knew as much, as he'd seen Laura doing the same to herself after a feeding.

"Do you feel like you still have some residual milk?"

Bill blushed again at Laura's openness.

Before he could answer, she dipped her head and kissed her way toward his pecs. They both hummed when Laura claimed his right tit between the softness of her lips.

Unlike Jude, Laura was decidedly more creative and skilled with her technique. Ever so slowly, she traced Bill's aureole with her tongue, and then drew upon it with gentle suction.

"God, Laura," Bill said as he buried a hand in the softness of her red tresses, while holding her to his chest. He felt the release of a small bit of milk, as Laura's lusty murmuring filled his ears.

"You taste good, Husker."

"Thanks."

Unable to take anymore, Bill lifted Laura's head up to meet his, then kissed her passionately. He tasted his own sweetness on her lips, and chuckled openly.

Laura giggled in reply, as she felt herself being lifted into her husband's arms. They continued to kiss, as she wrapped her legs around Bill's waist, and he carried her to their bed. Once there, she finished undressing him, and he undressed her, and they fell onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.

Later, as they laid in each other's arms, while basking in literal afterglow, the couple listened with joy, to their daughter's gentle sounds of waking.

"Mother wants to start including Jude in our Roslin Girls lunches," Laura noted, as Bill traced lazy abstract patterns on her naked back.

"That's a good idea," Bill replied in agreement. "But I'd hold off on Ambrosia for her, at least until she's at least a year old."

Laura stifled a laugh, as she kissed her husband's chest. His skin was always so warm and inviting to touch.

Bill grunted, as he used to do in Life, when he was deeply troubled by something.

"Joe wants me to bring her around sometime. I think he wants to start teaching her about being Tauron."

Laura smiled thoughtfully.

"Jude is his only grandchild, and he loves her. Besides, we already speak the old language to her, and around home, at times, so would learning more about her family's history and cultural traditions be such a bad thing?"

"I guess not."

The former president kissed away her husband's pout, which then led to a bit of fooling around under the covers. Then, just as they were about to fully make love again, their daughter's sounds of waking turned into outright cries.

"Was that the hungry cry, or the wet cry?" Bill asked as they came up for air.

Laura listened intently, then hummed. "Both."

"All at once? Our girl is a very good communicator."

"That she is."

Bill rose from the bed and pulled on his jeans. "I'll change her, then meet you out on the porch, so we can watch the sunset while you feed her."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Laura replied, with a nod of agreement.

She was just pulling on some yoga pants and a loose top, when Bill paused at the threshold of their room.

"But if you want, I could probably take care of both tasks..."

Laura shot a mock glare at her husband, then smiled presidentially.

"Thank you, Husker," she drawled. "But while I appreciate your parental dedication, and barring any unforeseen circumstances, your lactation services are not needed. Understood?"

Jude's daddy grinned and nodded. "Understood, Teach."

Laura padded across the room, to join her husband at the threshold. She kissed him softly, until they both were humming.

"One more thing..."

"Yes?"

Bill grinned playfully, as Laura grew serious.

Jude was waiting for them both, but before all was said and done, her mommy had one more declaration to make.

"Never... ever... forget. If anyone's going to call dibs on your tits, it's me..."

Bill kissed Laura again, in reply, and nodded dutifully, as he wouldn't have it any other way.

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	5. It's All About The Bling!

_**A/N: And now for some Roslyn Girl Time! As always, thank you for reading & reviewing!  
**_

CHAPTER 5

"We need to do this more often."

Laura smiled as she refilled her sister Sandra's glass, with champagne.

"And if you can't make it, just send Jude."

Cheryl Roslyn's added comment made Laura smile. Her daughter was nestled in the arms of her namesake, Judith, and Laura could not have been happier.

They'd had a lovely brunch at a cafe in the village, and Jude had been a perfect angel throughout. The four adults dined on delicious food, and gossiped like there was no tomorrow, all while the baby either napped in a basket or was passed from relative to relative for kisses and cuddles. Laura was very proud of her daughter, as she fit right in with their fun, and they all looked forward to the day that Jude would be old enough to interact with them more.

Hopefully the child would continue to be just as angelic, as she matured...

Did tantrums even occur in Elysian?

Laura was afraid to find out!

As it was, it had been the baby's first time away from home, and a big step for her parents. Neither Bill, nor Laura, were in any hurry to share their little girl with others, but both agreed that the Roslin branch of their family deserved some quality Jude Time.

Laura had loved every minute of them being altogether, and said so in fact. She adored her mother and her sisters, and getting to have Jude be part of the fun was like icing on the proverbial Tauron Cherry Cake. "Yes, we will be doing this on a regular basis, from here on out... but I just can't believe that the three of you, talked me into getting Jude's ears pierced!"

Judith Roslin hummed as she passed her granddaughter to Laura. Tiny diamonds winked from the baby's earlobes, making Jude look even more adorable than ever.

"It didn't hurt her, Honey," Judith said in defense of their action. "I swear she even giggled!"

When Laura sighed, Sandra smirked playfully. "You're just worried that Bill's gonna flip."

The former president opened her silk blouse in order to nurse Jude, and thought of her husband. Bill Adama was a born Tauron, and often lived up to the branding- but not always.

"I'm actually more worried about Joe, than Bill," Laura stated of her father-in-law. "He is-"

"A bull," Cheryl suggested, with an ironic snort.

All four women laughed, and Jude pooped her diaper for good measure.

"He won't like it," Laura predicted of the elder Adama. "And Bill will catch hell from him, for it."

Even on the Shore of Elysian, Joseph Adama remained the same opinionated trial attorney. that he'd been in Life, and was ever ready for spirited debate- and more.

"I'll talk to Evelyn," Judith soothed. She and Bill's mother had become good friends, and talked daily. "I know that they remain divorced from each other, but Joseph listens to her counsel- just as William listens to you. Evelyn can make a case as well as any lawyer, especially in defense of her son. Bill will be fine."

Laura hummed, as she imagined that future conversation.

As she looked upon her contented daughter, with her adorably blinged-out earlobes, Laura Roslin-Adama knew that such a sight could win over even the most stubborn of Tauron Bulls.

Even one Joseph Adama...

* * *

Back at their cabin home, Laura settled Jude down for her afternoon nap, and then adjourned to the the great room to curl up on the sofa with a book.

Bill had left early that morning, to go surfing with his son, Zak. Elysian wasn't known as The Shore, for nothing- as it most definitely had a dedicated beach and ocean with rideable waves. Had he not enlisted in the Fleet, Bill's youngest son could have been a professional surfer, in Life- Zak was that good.

The former admiral loved being able to spend time with him, and although he wasn't the greatest water-man in history, it was an honor for Bill to be with Zak, and sharing in something that he loved.

So, Laura had the place to herself.

The cabin was quiet, and reminded her of her time spent before the admiral joined her in Elysian.

Despite not being with the man she loved- and their child who had yet to be re-born, Laura found the time alone to be surprisingly good for her soul. The emotional toll, given her illness, coupled with the multi-faceted stresses of being a post-apocalyptic president on the run from murderous toasters, would have made even the famed strongman, Atlas, shrug.

Laura had needed to get right with herself, before she could spend all of Eternity, with the man she loved so deeply in Life.

But still, she missed Bill...

As she now in this moment...

And every other moment, that they weren't together.

Book forgotten, Laura took a cue from Jude, and curled up beneath a loose-weave throw, for a long afternoon nap.

###

An hour, or so later, Bill Adama found his wife, sleeping contentedly on the sofa.

The cabin was quiet, all except for a few gentle snores from Laura. She was hugging their new copy of **Searider Falcon** in her arms, and the sight made Bill smile.

They'd had the chance to meet the author, who had gladly signed the book for his eager fans. One of the many specialties of the Shore, was getting to meet those who you admired in Life, and getting to thank them for making things meaningful.

He thanked Laura every single day, for making him the happiest man, ever.

Kneeling at his wife's side, Bill placed a salty kiss to her mouth in an effort to wake her.

"There you are," Laura murmured sleepily upon opening her eyes and finding Bill smiling back at her. "How is Zak? Did you boys catch some good waves?"

"Wonderful. He and Kat are very happy, and yes- the surf was perfect, and we had a great time."

The former president hummed at Bill's mention of Louanne Kattraine, the former Viper pilot, now partner of Zak. The couple had already been joined, by the time Laura arrived in Elysian, and were such joys to her in those early days. Zak was a younger, looser version of Bill, and welcomed his step-mom into the Adama family with open arms.

"Jude and I had fun, too," Laura said of their brunch with the Roslyn Girls. "Things got a little silly, as usual, and it was so nice for the baby to be included. She fit in perfectly."

Bill chuckled as he imagined their daughter surrounded by Laura's mother and sisters.

Poor Ed Roslin- he was no doubt, left at home to tend to his garden, and shut out from the party because he lacked the right genes...

Bill made a mental note to do something with his father-in-law, during the women's next get-together...

Perhaps they could try smoking some of the herbs Dr. Roslyn grew in secret...

"How silly did you five, get?"

Laura smiled guiltily, as she remembered having Jude's sweet little earlobes pierced by a the owner of a boutique near the cafe they dined at.

Instead of answering him, Laura kissed Bill passionately, and then invited him to shower with her in their large 2-person stall in their en-suite.

There was sand in his hair and his skin was very salty, and Laura claimed that she didn't want him to get itchy...

Even though such a thing as itchiness, was not even possible on the Shore.

Bill gamely agreed, and Laura was relieved.

Finding out that their daughter was now bejeweled, without his knowledge, could wait a bit longer...

###

Later, as the Adama Three took a stroll down to their lake, Laura could not help but notice her husband's silence.

William Joseph Adama was known for many things.

Leadership...

Honor..

Love...

But he was also known for his famed silences. He could ice out even the most immovable souls.

All except for her.

Laura was immune, so instead of knuckling under, she merely took his free hand in hers, and threaded their fingers together.

The sun was just beginning to think about setting, and it was a lovely time to be by the water.

"For the record, I approve."

Laura nearly choked on Bill's words.

Her husband pressed a kiss to their daughter's rosy cheek, as he held her. Jude squeaked at the brush of her daddy's mustache to her delicate skin, and she favored him with a tiny smile.

Meanwhile, her diamond earrings sparkled in the Elysian sunshine.

"I think they suit her perfectly," Bill announced. "We should've done it sooner."

When Laura stared back incredulously at her husband, Bill grinned and kissed her.

"You thought I'd be upset, didn't you?"

"Kinda."

"That's ridiculous."

Laura hummed. "Actually, I thought that your father might not approve, and-"

Bill's smile interrupted Laura's explanation, and she found herself grinning back at him.

And the baby giggled...

"Jude is my- our daughter, not his," Bill stated with a warm huff. "If Joe doesn't like it, then that's on him. But how could he not adore seeing the Nugget with diamonds in her ears? You saw him at her Presentation- he's a total pushover for her."

All three hummed as they formed a Love Sammie, and Laura felt a good deal better about the issue than she had earlier in the day.

Jude'd had her first Roslyn Girls Day, and next up was the long awaited Adama Time...

Preparations were already being made...

And one way or another, Jude Persephone Roslin-Adama was sure to dazzle them all!

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	6. Guest Of Honor

_**A/N: It's Adama Time! Jude brings her daddy to Grandpa Joe's house, and Tauron Fun ensues... Enjoy the Cherry Cake!**_

CHAPTER 6

"Okay, Nugget- here we go. Brace for impact."

As Bill Adama stood outside his father's home, with his nearly 2mo old daughter tucked snugly in the crook of one of his arms, the man did not feel like an accomplished former admiral of the Colonial Fleet, but more like the ten year-old kid that he used to be.

On one occasion, decades in the past, Bill had brought home a tiny kitten, secreted inside his jacket, only to be caught in the act, and grounded for a month.

But Jude Persephone Roslin-Adama was no kitten, and was to be welcomed greatly, and anticipated with nothing but love and affection by her paternal family.

Still, her daddy Bill, felt like a guilty little kid, as he rapped on the front door to Joseph Adama's home.

The tidy brownstone on the tree-lined street, was the closest it came to an apartment building in Caprica's Little Tauron, on the Shore.

Joseph Adama's home was ironically sandwiched between his two former wives- Shannon, mother of Bill's older siblings, Tamara & Willie- and Evelyn, Bill's mom.

Talk about keeping the family together...

God surely had an interesting sense of humor, for sure!

The thought put a smile on Bill's face, just as the front door opened to reveal his father, THE Joseph Adama.

"It's good to see you, Son."

Bill nodded, then just as he was about to reply, his father did something that completely shocked him.

Joseph Adama openly hugged his son, and granddaughter.

"I'm so happy that you're here," the man said with choked emotion.

Then, before Bill could even reply, Joe plucked the baby from his arms, and immediately carried her inside the brownstone.

Bill didn't know whether to be pissed, or amused.

With a gentle huff, he too, entered the home, and was taken back to his own younger days.

The place was warmly lit, and smelled like delicious spices- as traditional songs of their heritage played quietly in the background. It felt welcoming, and good, and Bill found himself smiling without even thinking.

But the sight of his father, dancing with Jude, in the middle of the living room, gave him extreme pause.

"Is he alright?"

Tsattie Ruth had just come from the kitchen, and joined Bill in the traditionally decorated space. She nodded, as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"He's been looking forward to this day, since you agreed to come," Ruth explained.

Bill had never seen his father so happy.

As if she'd read his mind, the woman tsk'd good naturedly. "It was the same when you were born. One would have thought a child had never been born, until his Little Bull. He adored you so!"

Bill's face reddened. He had vague memories of Joseph Adama as the doting father, foolishly in love with his young son.

Play wrestling on a shag rug...

Hunting sand crabs on the beach in Qualai..

Reading at least five books before bedtime...

There had been good times- so many in fact. That is, until life happened.

"You may have to leave her here," Ruth said of Jude. The baby was being gently dipped by her grandfather, in a dramatically lighthearted finish to their dance.

Bill nodded as he joined Tsattie in applauding the dancer and his tiny partner.

The baby wore a lavender dress, with frilly pink panties over her diaper. The outfit complemented her pink diamond earrings, which her grandpa actually loved, despite her mommy's worry.

"She's perfect," Joe declared as he held Jude to his chest, just above his heart. He held the baby perfectly, supporting her fuzzy red head with one of his hands, while cupping her tiny bottom with the other.

"Laura and I think so, too," Bill replied warmly.

Joseph Adama actually grinned. "Where is my daughter-in-law, anyway?"

Bill braced himself, in order to defend his wife. He'd asked Laura to join them, but she said that he and Jude needed to have this time with the Adamas.

There was talk that she might have her former assistants, Tory and Maya, over for a get-together, for something called a Spa Day, but Bill wasn't going to share that.

"Home, but she'll be here next time," Bill promised.

"Better happen, or who else is gonna help me beat your old man in Triad?"

The owner of the new voice, Samuel Adama, had just arrived at his brother's residence, and looked as roguishly handsome as ever. Like Bill, Sam had come to the gathering without his partner. Apparently, like Laura, Larry had thought this needed to be a blood family event only, and decided to stay home.

Bill embraced his uncle, and the two men went toward the kitchen for a beer.

By then, Ruth had returned to tend to put the finishing touches on several Tauron specialties. Bill's half siblings, Tamara and Willie were there, and both embraced him warmly.

It was still strange, to Bill, to have a sister and a brother- having been raised as an only child. But since his arrival to the Shore, he'd gotten to know them both quite well, and loved them immensely.

Missing from the gathering, was Evelyn Adama.

Bill's mother was on good terms with his father, but thought that Joseph deserved to have this moment with his children and Jude, all to himself. She loved her son and granddaughter more than anything, but there was plenty of time- all of Eternity, to be with them...

Now was Joe's time to enjoy his children- happy, together, and finally all under one roof.

"Is Dad still monopolizing Jude?"

Bill grinned at his namesake brother. "I'm afraid so."

Tamara laughed, then elbowed Willie in the chest. "Let's go see if we can steal her away. With two of us on the job, you can distract him while I go in for the goods!"

Their Tsattie snorted at their plan, which was classic Ha'la'tha, while tending to her bubbling sauce on the stove.

Bill and Sam took turns hugging the beloved woman, before going for their beers. Ruth got one, too, and the three toasted to the moment- and Jude.

To Bill, it all felt the way being with his family should have...

Warm and loving and very, very good.

###

Ruth's home cooking was as delicious as ever, and did not disappoint. She made many of Bill's favorites- including baked eggplant, spiced noodles, and of course- cherry cake.

They ate, drank, and laughed much. Jude slept soundly throughout their meal, but once it was over and the dishes were cleared, the baby woke and made it widely known that she was ready to eat as well.

Bill jumped to attention to fetch the bottle that Laura had prepared for their girl. It, along with a few other baby supplies like diapers and an extra change of clothes for Jude, had been packed in a small bag that Bill brought with them.

Joseph noted his son's dedication to Jude's care, and smiled to himself.

He'd heard it from Evelyn, who got it from Laura's mother Judith, that Bill had once nursed Jude on his own...

Such knowledge did not make Joe think less of his son- in fact, it made him respect Bill greatly.

Jude was taking the bottle like a little pro, and her daddy was quite relieved. Bill saw his own dark blue eyes looking up at him, as he gazed down at Jude, as she laid in his arm. She was the best thing he'd ever done, and he had no idea how he ever got so lucky as to be blessed with her.

"I felt the same," Joseph Adama said gently, as he joined his son in the relative quiet of the living room. The others of their family were squeezing into the galley kitchen of the brownstone, no doubt in order to give them the moment alone. "My world collapsed when I lost Tamara and Willie, but then you were born- and everything was wonderful again."

For awhile...

Bill nodded with emotion. His father was seated across from him, on the corner of the coffee table. Joe's hands were braced on his thighs, and for a moment Bill was taken back to his own childhood.

Even when things were very good, there was always a tinge of sadness to his father.

Thank God, it was gone in Elysian.

"You're doing everything right, Son."

"Thanks, Dati."

Bill's use of the affectionate for his father, surprised him- and Joe. Bill hadn't meant to do it, it just happened, and it caused both men to blush.

When Jude finished her bottle, her grandpa offered to burp her. Joseph threw a towel over his shoulder, then held his princess to his chest. Moments later, Jude belched loudly, and it caused both of the men to chuckle.

"She's a Tauron, for sure!" Joseph declared proudly.

Bill was about to correct his father, that Jude was neither Tauron or Caprican. If anything, she was Elysian- but in the end, it was all semantics.

Jude Persephone Roslin-Adama was her own person...

Perfect, just the way that she was.

* * *

Much later, as Bill and Laura laid in bed together, with their daughter between them, such a sentiment was echoed by Jude's loving parents.

"It was tough, but Joe gave her over, in the end."

Laura hummed as she pictured her father-in-law, with Jude. He was going to spoil her rotten, that was for certain.

The baby squeaked on cue, as if answering. She'd had a very big day with her daddy's family, and had been rewarded upon her homecoming with a bath of lavender scented bubbles, and milk from her mommy's breast.

She now was ready for nighttime sleep, safe and warm, and with her loving parents nearby.

Laura scooped up her daughter, and laid Jude in her bassinet. She pressed a kiss to her sweet forehead, and then the baby was out like a proverbial light.

Bill husked warmly, as Laura rejoined him in their comfortable bed. She was dressed in an ivory colored chemise and matching panties, but not for long...

"Before we left, my dad asked if we could make him another grand-baby."

Laura hummed as she played with the drawstring of her husband's pajama bottoms. He was bare chested, and she kissed his warm tan skin, lovingly.

"I don't think such a thing can happen... even on the Shore."

Bill frowned a bit, until his wife's lips met his.

She hummed against him, then whispered, "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun trying..."

#TO BE CONTINUED#


	7. Date Night

_**A/N: After a big delay, here's the latest peek at the family!**_

CHAPTER 7

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Adama."

"And you look mighty spiffy, yourself- Mr. Roslyn."

The couple hummed, as their lips came together. The night ahead, was all about them, and they were anxious to get it started.

And maybe, just a little bit anxious in general...

Bill stood behind Laura, as she admired and scrutinized her look in the antique-looking full length mirror, in the corner of their bedroom. Her dress- an exact copy of her famous New Caprican stunner, was as eye catching as ever, as was her flowing hair. Dressed in a nice charcoal grey jacket and slacks, paired with a navy blue sweater, Bill complemented her perfectly, and he loved the way she eyed him appreciatively.

"What do you say we just take all of this off, and get into that big comfy bed of ours, and see what happens?"

Laura's proposal gave Bill pause. It certainly had its merits, however they had a mission to complete, and there was more than time for such activities- later.

"We need to go, and while we still can."

Laura frowned as Bill kissed her quickly, and then dragged her out of their bedroom.

###

The Thrace-Anders were waiting for them in the main living area of the cabin.

Kara and Sam both looked like they were a couple of hard-ass CAGs, ready to give the couple jazz for going out on their first Date Night since Jude's arrival.

"Now there's no coming home for either one of you, unless you're either bombed- or stoned out of your mind!"

Sam Anders grinned at his wife's order, and followed it up, with one of his own.

"And looking as hot as both of you are, you gotta frak at least once, somewhere in public... I'm thinkin' in a restroom, or an alley... somewhere kinda sexy, but still kinda dirty... you know?"

Kara elbowed Sam. "There are no dirty places in Elysian, Babe. Remember? Cuz we've looked all over."

The former jock Pyramid player, turned freedom fighter/Viper pilot, frowned.

"Oh yeah..."

"So, you guys go have fun- we've got this sitch' under control," Kara declared to the Parents. "The little nugget's asleep, and we'll be here if she needs anything. You know, Sam's great with kids, and so am I-"

"Babe, didn't the last time you looked after a kid, result in Kacey Brynn falling and hitting her head on some stairs?"

Kara chewed her bottom lip, and elbowed her husband again.

Bill and Laura stared on, in growing unease.

"You guys should go. Now."

Kara's suggestion was a good one, and Bill & Laura took it- before they changed their minds altogether.

* * *

The walk into town was quite romantic, as the couple traveled hand-in-hand. The moment reminded them of their days on the Galactica, and on New Caprica, when their love was new and blossoming into fruition.

As they passed an overhanging tree, Bill reached up and plucked a night blooming flower off of one its branches. With a smile, he tucked it into Laura's red waves, behind her left ear.

She, in turn, smiled back at Bill, and thanked him with a kiss.

"I thought Taurons didn't care for flowers."

Bill chuckled warmly, at his wife's teasing. She knew better of him, and the same of his father. Joseph Adama had been dazzled by roadside wildflowers, upon immigrating to Caprica with his brother, during the Tauron Liberation. Both generations of Adama men openly loved flowers of all kinds... the brighter and sweeter smelling, the better!

"You, Laura Roslin, are still the most beautiful woman, in all of the Worlds. Past, Present, and Future."

She hummed at her husband's use of her maiden name. Many in Elysian still referred to her by it, and he never cared. Though he was honored that she took his name when they married, Bill fully celebrated her heritage, and Laura's family, and that filled her soul with joy.

It was the reason that their daughter carried both of her parents' names, with her own. Jude Persephone Roslin-Adama, came from two families, full of love and tradition, and she was the perfect blend of them.

Bill and Laura had waited so long, to be able to enjoy her..

And now they were leaving their little angel...

Even for a short while, it seemed like an eternity.

* * *

The little angel, was in fact, a demon...

Kara Thrace and Samuel T. Anders, were sure of it...

"Why won't she stop crying?"

Kara shrugged at her husband's rhetorical statement, uttered in complete frustration.

"Don't look at me- I'm not her mother!"

Sam gently bounced the baby in his arms, as he eyed his wife's form. "Yeah, well your boobs are every bit as delicious as Laura's- if you know what I mean..."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Give me the kid. I'll hold her, while you go get her a bottle."

"Cool," Sam agreed in relief, as he passed off the wailing Jude to his wife.

"And while you're in the fridge, get me a bottle, too!" Kara shot over her shoulder.

"Of breast milk?"

"No- of beer!"

Jude paused in her crying to make eye contact with Kara, who winked back at her.

"Men are idiots, Nugget. Even on the Shore, they're still single-celled amoebas."

The baby screwed her face up, in disagreement.

"The Old Man is pretty cool, I'll give you that... but he's still a dude."

When Sam returned with the milk and beer bottles, Jude pooped her diaper, causing Kara to sigh.

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

The cafe, owned and operateted by the former Raptor team of Racetrack & Skulls, was small and intimate, with low lighting, and soft music in which to fall deeper in love to. The food, was of Virgon style, and delicious to a fault, as was the selection of wines.

But Bill and Laura hardly noticed...

They were too focused on each other...

And their missing of Jude.

They talked non-stop of her.

How perfect she was... the adorable things she did... when she might start crawling- and talking...

"But this is really lovely," Laura stated with actual honesty.

Bill sipped his wine, as he admired his wife from across the candlelit table. "Yes, it is. We came here a lot, before our girl was born, and it's nice to do so again."

Laura hummed in agreement, as she picked at her food. The risotto melted in her mouth, and was extremely flavorful. "Do you remember that awful attempt I made at coq au vin, on New Caprica?"

Her husband chuckled. "It was a good effort."

"Are you kidding, me, Husker? The chicken was dry, and the vegetables melted!"

"A culinary feat, on your part, Teach."

"But I wanted things to be so special that night..."

"They were, anyway..."

"True."

Bill reached across the table, and took Laura's hand in his. "That was the night we made Jude, wasn't it?"

Laura smiled. "It was, indeed."

"I should have been there, the first time our girl was born," Bill declared.

"No."

Before things between the couple could get too weepy, a woman approached their table, and caused Bill and Laura to pause.

"Carolanne..."

* * *

Back at the cabin, Jude continued to wail.

Zak Adama and Louanne 'Kat' Katraine had been called in, as reinforcements, in soothing the fretting child.

"What do you want me to do?" Zak asked his ex, who thrust the normally tan, but currently bright pink baby, into his arms.

Kara shrugged. "I dunno. You're her brother by blood. Maybe she'll like you better!"

Jude paused in her crying, just long enough to regard Zak with a tiny smile, and then continued her protest.

"Hey, Cutie!" Kat greeted the baby in an uncharacteristically sweet voice. "You miss your mommy and daddy, huh?"

Jude hiccuped, and drooled on Zak's shoulder, as she eyed her big brother's wife, with her wide dark blue orbs.

"Damn, but you're pretty. You know that?" Kat continued. "Yeah, of course you do. Your mommy was the best president we ever had, and your daddy was our admiral. We all thought of them as our Parents, but you're such a lucky girl, that you get to have them all to yourself..."

"With the exception of now."

Kara, Zak, Kat, and even Jude, all stared at Sam Anders, who'd uttered that last statement.

And then Jude, who'd momentarily paused in her crying, thanks to Kat's flattering babytalk, began to wail again.

Kara shot daggers, at her husband. "Thanks, Sammy- way to go!"

"Sorry."

* * *

"It's good to see you, Bill... Laura..."

When the couple continued to stare up at the attractive blond woman at their tableside, the first Mrs. William Adama continued.

"I just want to personally extend my belated congratulations on your daughter... I saw you with her in the park the other day, and she is absolutely beautiful, Laura."

"Thank you."

The two women exchanged genuine smiles, and then Carolanne regarded her ex..

"I'm glad you finally got the daughter that you always wanted, Bill. I was a terrible mother, and wife, and I hope someday, to earn your forgiveness. You deserve Jude, and Laura, and all the happiness that the Shore has to offer."

Bill stood, and embraced his first wife. They had not spoken since he arrived in Elysian, but the time spent there had softened the edges of his contempt.

"Thank you, Anne," Bill replied thickly. He pulled back, and regarded her. Carolanne was still a pretty woman, and there was finally an air of peace about her. "I was no picture, back then. But these days- are you are happy?"

"Yes, very. James, and I died together, when the Colonies fell. We married soon after we arrived on the Shore, and are still very happy. He has no children, but we foster orphaned dogs here- until they can be reunited with their people who are still living. Currently we're caring for a lovely girl named Sofie, and we get to spoil her rotten."

Bill couldn't help but smile. "Zak has mentioned her, on a number of occasions, and that he and Kat, foster pets as well."

"They do," Carolanne confirmed.

Mention of her youngest son, made the woman touch her chest. She swallowed, then patted Laura's shoulder. "I love my sons, truly, and I'm grateful that Lee got to know and have a person such as you in Life- just as Zak has a relationship with you now."

Laura nodded, as her own tears threatened.

"I love your boys as much as I love Jude. Zak is a constant joy, and he has such a good soul. He was so good to me when I first got here, and has been every day, since. Lee was, and still is, very special to me, as well. He and I didn't always agree on matters, but I was always extremely proud of him."

"There were also times when Lee was more Laura's son, than mine," Bill added with a husky chuckle. "It pissed me off, greatly, but it was also very good for them both."

Carolanne embraced Bill and Laura, then quickly took her leave. A few tables over, her new husband- a former pediatrician from Delphi, waved happily, and awaited Carolanne's return.

Alone again, the Roslin-Adamas took a collective breath.

"You think she's drunk?' Bill asked of his ex.

Laura hummed. "On booze- no. On life, and turning a new page- yes."

Her husband grinned. "Speaking of pages, did you see the dessert menu?"

* * *

"How are you so good with kids, when you were such a little shit in Life?"

Kat shrugged at Kara's back handed complement. "What can I say- it's a gift!"

Both women silently crept out of the baby's room, with crossed fingers. Jude was finally asleep, and her elders were able to catch a break...

Until they closed the door, that is!

* * *

They shared a chocolate lava cake, and a sniffer of aged port. Both tasted like the most delicious sex, ever- and capped their meal perfectly.

"This has been a wonderful night."

"Even if it was interrupted by Carolanne?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Even so..."

"It wasn't easy, leaving the house tonight, but I'm glad that we did."

"I've enjoyed every minute."

The former admiral could not have agreed more, and said so, in fact. "But you know what will be the best part of the night?"

Laura hummed in reply, then joined voices with her husband-

"Coming home to Jude!"

* * *

They felt like little kids on the morning of Saturnalia...

Once in the homestretch to their cabin, Bill and Laura both broke into a run. Holding hands, they made it there in record time, and found the place aglow in welcoming light.

And once inside, the couple found four very exhausted adults- sprawled on the sofa, chairs, and rugged floor of the great room.

The Anders-Thrace duo was together, on the sofa, with Sam's head in Kara's lap. Zak was laying, for the most part, on the floor, but his legs were hooked on one of the side chairs, where Kat was curled up in a tight ball.

All four were snoring loudly...

Wide awake, and in her bassinet, was Baby Jude- dressed in her fifth outfit change of the night! She wore a tie-dyed onesie in shades of pink and blue, and one tiny purple sock. God only knew where the other one was, but her parents had to admit that it was an adorable look on her.

Laura scooped her daughter up in her arms, and inhaled the baby's naturally sweet scent, while Bill gently held her bare foot.

Jude cooed and bubbled with joy, as her mommy and daddy each took turns kissing her fuzzy red head.

She'd missed them, every bit as much as they missed her, and had refused to go to sleep until they returned home- where they belonged.

"There's our girl..."

"There's our Jude..."

The Love Sammie they formed was better than all the food and wine and oohy-gooey chocolate dessert that was consumed earlier. It was better than slow dancing, getting high, or even having wild sex in a public place- because it meant that they were all together, as they'd dreamed of for so very long.

"You two go get settled in the other room, while I take care of the older kids and send them on their way."

Laura nodded at Bill's plan, then kissed him softly. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Yeah, but I never get tired of hearing you say so."

Jude didn't either, but she was quite sleepy, after all...

###

So when they were finally together, in her mommy and daddy's great big bed, the First Daughter made her way to dreaming.

Bill and Laura followed suit, soon after, but not before exchanging quiet and tender words, as their daughter snoozed between them.

"I know you always say that books are a gift- and they are," Laura stated reverently. "But this little one, is the most wondrous gift of all."

Bill smiled in the moonlight that streamed in through the window overlooking their lake. "Es verdad. With the exception of you, Jude certainly trumps all others that I've ever received- in Life and Now."

The best part of all, was the fact that they each were responsible for giving her to the other...

And, unlike even the greatest of all books to be read, savored, and enjoyed, their life with Jude Persephone Roslin-Adama had no end!

#TO BE CONTINUED#


End file.
